I Can Dream
by Seylin
Summary: Ambrose thinks about the differences of his dreams and what his life is really like. One sided slash Ambrose to Cain . Het. Cain/Adora.


Title: I Can Dream  
Author: Seylin  
Summary: Ambrose thinks about the differences of his dreams and what his life is really like.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: One sided slash (Ambrose to Cain). Het. Cain/Adora.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. Song lyrics belong to Mandy Moore. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Also the love quote comes from the Bible, 1 Corinthians 13:4-7.

I Can Dream

Ambrose, fifteen years old, ran down the path between his house and his best friend, Wyatt Cain. He grabbed hold of the metal pole at the end of the path up to Cain's house and used it to swing around on the easy moving gravel. Apparently his momentum was too great and he lost his balance. He would have fallen and probably scratched his face up pretty badly if another set of arms hadn't appeared and quickly picked him up.

Ambrose had already closed his eyes against the feeling of the fall but at the feeling of the arms, one against his back and the other under his knees, one side pressed against a slim chest made his eyes pop open. Looking up he was met with Cain's ice blue eyes. Ambrose smiled, a light blush decorating his cheeks as Cain set him down.

"How often have I told you not to do that? You're gonna seriously hurt yourself one day," Cain told him.

"Too many times to count and I know you'll nurse me back to health if I do," Ambrose answered following Cain back to where he had been chopping wood. Cain just shook his head as he picked his ax back up. Ambrose sat on one of the chopped pieces of wood, bringing a leg up to his chest, his hands resting on his ankle. He watched as Cain brought the ax up over his head and then brought it back down, his muscles stretching and moving under his skin with the action.

"So what did you come by for today?" Cain questioned as he placed a new piece of wood on his chopping block.

"I cannot just show up because I feel like it?" Ambrose questioned. Cain shook his head before bringing the ax down again.

"You never do anything without reason darl'n," Cain replied picking up a new piece of wood. Ambrose wasn't sure how well he hid his blush or his heart beat racing. The first not so well he was fairly sure but the second there was no way for Cain to tell unless he was standing very close or his hand was on a pulse point.

"You know me to well Cain," Ambrose told him. Cain glanced over at him and gave him a smile. "I wanted to invite you to lunch tomorrow if you aren't busy."

Cain thought about it for a moment and then he nodded. "Sounds like fun, what time?"

"A little before the hottest point of the day, that way we eat right through it," Ambrose answered. Cain smiled.

"I like your way of think'n darl'n." Ambrose smiled right back.

---

The next day Ambrose had gotten up with the cooks just to start preparing his lunch plans with Cain. He already had them written out, had planned to have all of Cain's favorites, it was going to be just the two of them. He probably would have had the food already prepared but the cook that worked for his parents had laughed when he asked her a week prior.

"Child the food will spoil before then. Come back the day of and we'll prepare your meal," she had said and then pitched his cheeks and sent him on his way. Ambrose left the list of food with the cook and then went to make sure his plans for everything else were ready. He had made a small gift for Cain and planned to give it to him after he confessed his feelings… oh gods… he was going to confess that he loved, and had been in love, with Wyatt Cain. Ambrose's heart started to beat wildly at the very thought and he bit at a fingernail… but he was smiling. He and Cain had been friends for just about all of their lives and he had loved Cain for almost as long as that. It had taken three years for him to get up the courage to tell Cain of his feelings and today was the day.

---

"Sir, your guests have arrived," a butler told him. Ambrose was half way out of the room at the 'sir' but he skidded to a stop when the rest of the sentence registered.

"Guests?" He questioned, dread already pooling in his stomach. Cain wasn't supposed to bring his mother.

"Wyatt Cain and a young lady sir," the butler answered. The dread increased tenfold, Ambrose thanked the butler and then made his way down the stairs. Standing in the foyer was Cain and a dark haired girl that he had seen on a couple occasions in town. Cain smiled when he saw Ambrose coming down the stairs.

"Ambrose, I hope you don't mind but I brought my girlfriend, Adora," Cain told him. Ambrose swallowed hard not trusting his voice to speak at first.

"Girlfriend?" Ambrose questioned softly, his heart breaking.

"I know I've talked about her before with you but I don't think I ever mentioned we were dating," Cain explained. "I hope you don't mind that I brought her." Ambrose forced a smile.

"Of course not, the more the merrier. Adora, it is a pleasure to meet you," Ambrose told her, taking her hand and kissed it. Adora gave him a sweet smile.

"The pleasure is mine Ambrose, Wyatt speaks fondly of you often," she told him. Ambrose forced a smile once again and showed them into the small dining room he had prepared.

The food served by the cook was delicious as Ambrose knew it would be. The company was pleasant, although there was an added person. Adora was very nice; she had a kind smile and a good sense of humor. Near the end of the meal a servant entered carrying a small box. Ambrose's eyes widened, his present! How could he have forgotten? The servant sat the box down between Cain and Adora, who were both looking at it curiously.

"What's this?" Cain questioned. A cover! He needed a cover!

"It's a present," Ambrose said. "…for Adora!" Cain raised an eyebrow. "Well you had mentioned her before and I… I wanted to make sure I made a good impression when we met so I have been working on this. When I saw you both coming I asked for it to be brought to her at the end of our meal." Ambrose then held his breath hoping they believed it.

"Oh Ambrose, that's so sweet of you!" Adora exclaimed as she opened the box and gasped. She reached in and pulled out the gold chain, gasping again when the heart charm appeared as well. Ambrose prayed she wouldn't notice the A&C engraved on the back of the charm. "It's so beautiful."

Once again Ambrose smiled.

**When I was a child, the story would say  
Somebody would sweep you off your feet someday  
That's what I hoped would happen with you,  
More then you could know.  
I wanted to tell you, that my heart's in your hands.  
I prayed for the day that I would get the chance,**  
'**N just when I worked up, the courage to try.  
Much to my surprise,  
You had somebody else, yeah yeah**  
'**Cos these feelings, I keep to myself.**

That night Ambrose sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. Well there went his hopes for telling Cain how he felt. Ambrose wrapped his arms around himself, pretending they belonged to the boy of his dreams. He lay down and pretended the soft roughness of the pillow were a pair of lips that belonged to the same boy, all to soon it clicked that this wasn't Cain and he turned over blinking back tears.

---

After their lunch had finished they had gone out to the garden. Cain and Adora sat in the swing, holding hands, as they listened to Ambrose ramble on about anything that would keep his mind off of the sight before himself. Right now the topic of his rambles was on the flowers that he had specially designed so they would bloom all year round, his mother loved the flowers. Ambrose glanced at Cain but then quickly glanced away and changed the topic of his rambles.

Cain glanced at Ambrose. He had a feeling that this was not going the way Ambrose had planned. The A&C carved on the back of the locket had clued him in. He knew there was no way that Ambrose could have made that charm for Adora. As nice as Ambrose was, he didn't make gifts that expensive for a complete stranger.

---

A week later Cain decided to pay Ambrose a visit. His friend hadn't come by since their lunch and he was starting to get worried. Ambrose's mother was sitting out in the front yard sewing when he opened the gate and walked up. Cain tipped the hat that had been his father's to her.

"Morn'n ma'am," he greeted.

"Good morning Cain. Ambrose is out in his shed," she told him with a kind smile. "See if you can get him to come out. I have not hardly seen him since your lunch the other day." Cain nodded.

"I'll do my best ma'am." With that Cain walked around to the back of the house to where Ambrose's shed, or "workshop" as he called it. Cain was halfway through the garden and in sight of the shed when there was an explosion from inside and the windows shattered. Cain was running before he ever knew it, the door had fallen by the time he reached the shed, as well as part of the roof. Cain's heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at the damage.

"Ambrose!" He yelled. "Ambrose can you hear me?!" His only reply was what sounded like a groan. Without a second thought Cain made his way into what was left of the shed. He coughed on the dust that still hung in the air. "Ambrose!"

"…Cain…" The voice sounded strained but it was loud enough for Cain to find Ambrose. His heart completely stopped when he saw his friend stuck under one of the beams that had been holding the ceiling up. Ambrose was trying to push it off his legs but the beam was to heavy, maybe it was the dust in the air but Ambrose looked to have dark circles under his eyes, Cain doubted that was the reason for them though.

"Hang on Ambrose, I'll get you outta here," Cain told him as he put his hands under the end of the beam and pulled up from his knees. He gritted his teeth against the weight; he hadn't thought the beams were this heavy. He finally got the beam up away from Ambrose enough so he could throw it to the side. Seconds later he had scooped Ambrose up into his arms and was making his way out of the shed.

"…Cain…" Ambrose whispered.

"I'm here darl'n," Cain assured him looking down once they were out of the shed. He almost swore that Ambrose was smiling softly as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**I may never get to hold you so tight,  
I may never get to kiss you goodnight,  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes,  
Or so it seems.  
I always will be wishing you were mine.  
I think about what could be all the time,  
All the happiness that I could find.  
Baby… I can dream**

_Ambrose laughed as he and Cain rolled down the hill. When they finally stopped rolling Cain was resting on top of him, also smiling. Ambrose's heart stopped at the look in Cain's eyes. His own eyes closed as Cain leaned down and pressed his lips to Ambrose's. _

_---_

_"Cain…" Ambrose whispered from where his head was tucked under Cain's chin._

_"Yeah Sweetheart?" Cain questioned glancing down at him. _

_"Promise me we'll always be this close, that you'll always love me," Ambrose practically begged. Cain tipped Ambrose's chin up and kissed him gently. _

_"Always and forever," Cain murmured against his lips. _

---

Ambrose groaned softly as his eyes fluttered.

'Was it only a dream?' He thought.

"Darl'n?" Ambrose's heart pounded, matching the pounding in his head. He slowly blinked and looked over to the side of the bed. Cain's worried face came into focus as he blinked again. Cain smiled. "You had me worried darl'n."

"How long?" Ambrose murmured.

"Almost a week," Cain answered. Ambrose tried to push himself up but Cain put a hand on his chest keeping him down. "You need to rest still Ambrose. The beam that fell on your leg was pretty heavy and I'm pretty certain you were hit by a shelf or something before I got to you."

"I need to sit up Cain," Ambrose told him. "My muscles need to move." Cain glared at him but finally nodded and helped Ambrose to set up slowly. Cain placed another pillow behind his back for support.

"Now just stay there. I'm gonna go down and get you something to eat," Cain told him. Ambrose gave him a smile of thanks resting against the pillow. Once he was sure Cain was gone Ambrose pushed the covers back and slowly stood. He was thankful his leg wasn't broken, although it was very sore. Slowly he made his way over to the window wanting to feel the sun on his skin.

Looking out the window Ambrose smiled softly as he watched the birds fly by. The garden was blooming and his mother was sitting out… wait that wasn't his mother, his mother had black hair. This hair was brown… he saw Cain walk out of the house towards the figure. The girl jumped up when she saw him, they spoke for a couple of moments before she smiled and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

'Oh… Adora…' Ambrose thought and he welcomed the comforting nothingness of unconsciousness.

**From the moment I wake up, 'til I fall asleep,  
I imagine you not with her, but with me.  
Talking and laughing, sharing our dreams,  
It's just a fantasy, 'cos you had somebody else,**  
'**Cos these feelings I keep to myself. **

Ambrose glanced over at Cain as he fidgeted in his suit. He did not want to be here but Cain had asked him to be his best man and Ambrose could not turn those blue eyes down. The music changed as his gaze was drawn to the back of the small church. Adora stood there, a smile on her pretty face. She looked like an angel sent from Heaven, even Ambrose had to admit that.

Adora started down the aisle, her eyes locked on Cain's. Cain's hands were folded in front of him. Ambrose knew Cain was nervous and as such his knuckles were white. Ambrose nudged him and they shared a glance during which Ambrose gave him a reassuring smile.

**I may never get to hold you so tight,  
I may never get o kiss you goodnight,  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes,  
Or so it seems.  
I always will be wishing you were mine,  
I think about what could be all the time,  
All the happiness that I could find.  
Baby... I can dream**

Ambrose lost himself in the words Cain and Adora were saying to each other.

_"Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things," the priest said as he looked between Cain and Ambrose. "It is in front of your family and friends that I join you in this union. You may kiss." _

Ambrose was brought back out of his day dream as the gathered family and friends clapped as the couple kissed. Ambrose joined in the clapping; almost sorry he had missed the "rest now or forever hold your peace" part. Now it seemed he would wait forever… but at least he had his dream

**I can dream…it's true,  
And to call you my own.  
It's the sweetest dream known.**

Ambrose stood with the priest as he watched Cain and Adora walked down the aisle together. The people that had come for the wedding threw rice and small flowers over the couple. Well wishes were murmured as they passed.

Ambrose almost thought that Cain looked back at him for a moment but he shook his head against it. Cain was happy, happier than Ambrose had ever seen. There was no reason for him to look back as if he regretted what he had just done.

---

"Ambrose thank you for everything," Adora told him as she kissed his cheek. The reception was now over; both she and Cain had changed clothes and were getting ready to mount their horses to ride off into the sunset. He gave her a soft, almost sad smile.

"Anything for my best friend," he replied looking over her shoulder as Cain walked up. Adora excused herself so they could say goodbye a bit privately. It was probably going to be a few years before they got to see each other again. Cain was going to start his training for a Tin Man in a year and Ambrose had been accepted to the top academy in Central City.

"I want you to take care of yourself darl'n," Cain told him.

"Don't call me that," Ambrose said softly.

"What?" Cain questioned, sounding close to shocked. He had always called Ambrose 'darl'n'.

"You are married now Cain, don't call me that anymore." Ambrose didn't know what the look that crossed Cain's face then was but Cain finally nodded.

"Goodbye… Ambrose…" Cain murmured as he put his hat on. Ambrose's heart broke into a million pieces at that.

"Goodbye Cain," he whispered.

**I my never get to hold you so tight,  
I may never get to kiss you goodnight,  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes,  
Or so it seems.  
I always will be wishing you were mine,  
I think about what could be all the time,  
All the happiness that I could find.  
Baby… I can dream.**

Ambrose wrapped his arms around his quickly tattering coat. He prayed that the Queen was safe, whatever Azkadellia had done with her. The cells deep below the palace were cold and they smelled something terrible. He blew on his hands trying to warm them up.

'I wonder if Cain defected…' Ambrose thought but then shook his head. 'No… that boy scout would never defect.' A smile graced his lips slightly as he thought back on Cain. He wondered if things would have been different if he and Cain had kept in touch. 'Would I have been able to warn the Queen sooner? Would something more have developed between us?'

Ah… that was a good dream. Ambrose curled up into the corner of his cell and fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of Cain.

**Ohh, I can dream **

Note: Be sure to keep a look out for the second part of this, "Dreaming of You".


End file.
